


Be mine

by Milk_Bread_Toru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Bread_Toru/pseuds/Milk_Bread_Toru
Summary: Kenma kozume is confused. Confused on why his heart skips a beat when y/n smiles at him. Why his face heats up when y/n praises him. Why his heart stings when y/n shows affection to the other members. Kenma is confused on why Hinata and Kuroo insist he has a crush on y/n when he doesn't. Right?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Be mine

Kenma signed softly. Tomorrow was the first day of school for him. Kuroo graduated and now It was his turn to be a third year. He wasn't ready. Without Kuroo, Kenma wasn't sure how he would be able to make it through this school year. Yeah he had his teammates but Lev, Yamamoto and the rest were too tiresome to control or even be around in his opinion. Turning onto his side kenma placed his phone down. He should probably sleep soon and stop messaging Hinata. Even though he was worried how this school year would turn out he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit interested to see what would come. Letting his eyes close for a moment y/n suddenly popped into his head. Opening his eyes quickly he realized that he had forgotten about her. She was a third year now with him. Not only that but she was their manager as well. Kenma curled up a bit before he saw his phone screen light up signalling he had a message. 

" _Hey, don't stay up too late playing games. We have a lot to do tomorrow for the club and the start of the new school year._ " 

Kenma stared at the message y/n sent him. It was a simple message. Demanding he sleep like always. So why did he...feel happy? Reaching over to grab the phone he unlocked it and was about to type when another message was sent from y/n.

" _I just texted Hinata to sleep as well since I know you two have a habit of chatting late at night. Try to get some rest Kenma._ "

Kenma read the message and just as a small smile was going to form Hinata texted him.

" _y/n scolded me to leave you alone for the night. I should rest too but I'm really excited to be a second year now!!!_ "

Honestly y/n and Hinata could be a handful sometimes. Kenma let out a small chuckle to himself as he responded to y/n first. 

" _I haven't gamed in almost two hours now. Shouyou is starting to drain my energy with his excitement for being a second year now. I was going to sleep soon anyways._ "

Almost immediately y/n responded. " _I bet! Before I could scold him he told me how excited he was in multiple sentences. Just make sure you sleep and be at the club after school so we can see who our new members are._ "

Could he sleep now? Probably not but it was worth a try right? After Kenma said his good night's he put his phone to charge and got comfortable in his bed. Luckily he was able to fall asleep after about ten minutes. When Kenma's alarm rang for him to get up a loud groan was emitted from the male. It didn't take him long to get ready for school and soon he found himself walking out his house. It was odd. Walking by himself to the school now. Every morning kuroo was here to wake Kenma up and walked to school with him. Now it was just Kenma and no Kuroo. Kuroo after all was now a college student. Although he knew it wasn't true, Kenma was once again all alone. Funny isn't it? 

It didn't take long to reach the highschool and eventually his class. He already had his class schedule with him and memorized. His first period was homeroom followed by English next period. Finding a seat towards the window kenma sat down. It seemed none of his volleyball teammates were in the same class as him. At least that's what he thought. Three minutes before homeroom ended in came y/n looking annoyed. Kenma knew that face way too well. When Kuroo,Lev or Yamamoto pissed her off she made that angry face.

"Kenma? You're in this class too?" Y/n asked a bit shocked. A simple nod followed by a "yeah" was all it took for the girl to sit right next to him and rant. "I am so tired. I can not believe Lev right now. I told him to sleep early and make sure he didn't forget anything at home and he kept me up all night asking a million questions about the club what our first years will be like." She said with a groan as she pushed her fingers through her (h/c) hair. "Sounds like him." Was all Kenma could say. "At least I have you in this class and not him. I would go crazy." Y/n said with a sign as she fixed her now messy hair. "When you get the chance,can you send me your schedule of your classes? I need them to show the coach later today." She said. "I can give them to you now. Give me a second." Kenma pulled his phone out and took a photo of his schedule and sent it to y/n's phone. 

Kenma glanced up to see y/n starring at the schedule that was sent to her. Her (e/c) eyes carefully reading the classes. "Great! We have all the same classes." Y/n grinned happily. 'Now if lev has our classes I won't deal with him alone!' She thought. Kenma couldn't help but smile a bit at her happy expression. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad right? Wrong! 

Five minutes into the English class Lev rushes in panting. Of course he would be in the same class as y/n and himself. Of course he'd find a seat behind y/n and of course he'd be asking for a pencil to write with because why wouldn't he? Classes went by rather smoothly and quickly. Lunch time ended up being with the team at the same table talking happily while y/n scolded Lev for being late and forgetting basic school supplies. Soon it was time for the group to make their way to the gym. As kenma fixed his shoes he couldn't help but notice y/n talking to their coach. Was she always that pretty? Kenma noticed how her hair seemed to be a bit longer and her nails were painted a soft blue color. The smile on her face seemed more pure and happy then when she gives Lev her scary smile after he screws up. Did she get shorter? No that didn't happen. Kenma got just a bit taller. Kenma felt his face heat up when y/n glanced at him and gave a smile his way. Embarrassed that he got caught starring, Kenma stood up and turned away. "Is Kenma blushing? Why is your face red? Who were you looking at?" Lev asked with a smile. Kenma wasn't one to hit people but there was no way he would let this chatter box get the wrong idea and start talking so in order to shut him up kenma hit him on his head. "Not you too Kenma!" Lev shouted as he held his head. "You're annoying me." Kenma said bluntly as Lev whined. Served Lev right. "Y/n!! Kenma is bullying me too!" Lev complained to y/n. Y/n raised a brow before she signed. "You'll be fine Lev. I'm sure Kenma is just overwhelmed that's all. Try not to make any of the other members upset today as well okay?" Y/n said patting Lev on his back.

Kenma wasn't sure what he was feeling right now. His eyes were glued to Lev and y/n. Why was she touching him? Why did Lev look so happy just to hear y/n speak to him? Why did y/n have a happy look on her face as she patted the taller males back? Why did it piss him off to see the two so close together?

Could it be that he was jealous? _No. There was no need to be jealous of Lev._ Kenma was more smarter after all. _But...Lev was taller. More happy and able to talk to anyone easily. He expressed himself a lot more then kenma did...No. 'I'm not jealous. There is no need to be.'_ "Can I leave early for the day?" Kenma asked the coach. "Even if we don't have practice we have to wait for the other members just to get to know them." Y/n said a bit confused as to why Kenma suddenly wanted to leave. "Y/n is right. And you are the captain so you need to be here." The coach spoke. "Alright." Was all kenma could muster. He just wanted this day to end already. The next hour was torture. Lev scared the first years. So did shibayama when he hit Lev. Y/n tried to maintain order but Yamamoto started getting loud and trying to act all tough since he was their upperclassmen. Even so kenma couldn't take his eyes off y/n. She really knew how to handle this team well.

Maybe...just maybe this year would be good. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot yaku was a third year and I wrote him in this chapter. I did some editing and he I no longer in school with them since he would of graduated. 
> 
> This story will be updated as soon as possible. Probably on Wednesdays. Thank you!!


End file.
